The New Byakuya
by davidsun
Summary: What if the Byakuya Togami in Danganronpa 2 wasn't an imposter, but the real one? Rated T for language (Darn it, Fuyuhiko!)
1. Chapter 1

"I am Byakuya Togami."

After saying those four words, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny turned his back on Nagito and Hajime.

To Hajime, that was the most half-assed introduction in the world.

"Yes, Byakuya Togami," Nagito said. "He may be a bit rude, but he's bound to head the Togami Corporation, one of the biggest businesses in the world right now."

Hajime shook his head. _Byakuya Togami, huh?_ "This guy seems dangerous. I'd keep away from him," Hajime quietly said to Nagito.

. . .

Hajime's assumptions were correct, as during the very first meeting at the restaurant, two people did not show up. One was Fuyuhiko, and the other was... Byakuya.

"Hmmm..." Mahiru said. "It seems like both Fuyuhiko and Byakuya did not come to the restaurant."

Gundham snorted. "Perhaps they were whisked away by a bloodthirsty demon from the depths of hell?" he laughed.

Everyone ignored him, and Peko spoke up. "I talked to Fuyuhiko this morning, and he won't be coming."

"Okay, so that leaves Byakuya," Mahiru said.

"Like I would want to be part of you commoners."

Everyone spun around, and there was Byakuya, standing at the restaurant's door.

"Ah, Byakuya," Nagito said. "So you've finally joined us?"

"Shut up," Byakuya replied. "All I am here for is some food."

After taking some food and a plate, Byakuya turned and briskly walked out of the restaurant.

"Well," Mahiru sighed. "I guess that solves the other problem."

. . .

"Ooh! Ibuki has a great idea!" Ibuki shouted.

Sonia turned to her. "And what might that idea be?" she asked.

"We should throw a party to celebrate!"

Sonia clapped her hands. "That's a great idea, Ibuki!"

But when they invited Byakuya, he scoffed and ignored them.

"Now why would I want to go to such a stupid event?"

Ibuki pouted. "But Byakuya..."

Byakuya spun on her. "I'm only going to tell you this once. I am not affiliated with any of you, and I never will be."

He strolled away from the two.

. . .

On the day of the party (which is at night, btw), Nagito was selected for cleaning duty.

"For someone whose talent is being lucky, you seem to be pretty unlucky right now," Hajime said.

Nagito shrugged and smiled.

"Just get on with it and go, you bastard," Fuyuhiko grumbled. He would much rather be alone, but he didn't want to run into "that fucking self-centered asshole", as he commented to Peko. So he decided to join the party and the restaurant meetings as well. "But you guys are all fucking idiots," he announced on the first day he came.

Everyone went their separate ways, getting ready for the party. Teruteru cooked the most beautiful and delicious dishes that one had ever seen, and Nagito decorated the room quite well. "But," Nagito warned them, "I didn't have time to clean the storage room, so make sure you don't go in there. It could be detrimental to your guys' health. I don't want any Ultimates to lose hope because of this."

The party started smoothly enough, with everyone having a good time. Mahiru took dozens of pictures, Teruteru kept bringing in another dish after another dish, and Akane gobbled it all up. Peko and Fuyuhiko guarded the entrance from Monomi and Monokuma, Kazuichi desperately tried to get Sonia's attention, Gundham told stories about how he defeated many different wild beasts while Sonia listened, entranced, and... "SHIT!" Nekomaru bolted towards the door. "Where are you going?" Hajime asked.

"There's a time when a man has got to man up and SHIT!" Nekomaru thundered over his shoulder.

Ibuki posed in all, and I mean all, of Mahiru's pictures, Hiyoko cast insults at Mikan, Chiaki sat in one corner playing a game, Mikan sat in another corner by herself, and Hajime went and sat next to Mikan, talking to her.

At 11:30 P.M., things started going downhill. Abruptly, the power went out, and there was an instant reaction.

"We gotta stay calm!" Mahiru said.

"Don't step on my feet!" Hiyoko cried.

"My future is pitch black!" Ibuki screamed.

"Umm... wasn't the blackout... just in the kitchen?" came Teruteru's voice.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on. "Oh my my!" Ibuki said.

Hajime got up from the ground, looking around, and saw that one person wasn't so lucky. Mikan was on the ground in a very... compromising... position.

And that was when Byakuya decided to enter the building.

"What the... what is going on here?!" he demanded, his face darkening.

Mikan immediately got up, spouting apologies, but Byakuya shoved her out of the way.

"Byakuya?" Mahiru said. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya turned to her. "I was trying to get some rest, but what sounded like screeching eagles pierced my sleep."

"Wait a minute..." Akane said, sniffing the air. "I smell something."

Nekomaru laughed. "It's probably shit."

Hiyoko glared at him. "Geez, are you not embarrassed one bit?"

"It doesnt smell like crap," Akane replied, nose twitching. "Smells like... blood."

Sonia glanced at Teruteru. "Teruteru, mayhaps you have some dishes with raw or bloody meat?"

Teruteru smirked. "I did not, but my loins have plenty of blood."

Sonia's eyes lit up. "Teruteru, go show Akane your tenderloins, then!"

"Certainly," Teruteru purred. He made his way over to Akane, but she suddenly pointed in the direction of the table in the back of the room. "It's coming from over there."

Hajime had a sick feeling in his stomach as Byakuya walked over to the table and lifted a part of the tablecloth.

What they all saw next was something that would be burned into their minds for some time.

. . .

It didn't look like Nagito enjoyed his death.

His face was grotesque, in a twisted shape, almost menacing. But there was no fear or horror in those eyes.

Everyone started yelling and screaming. Ibuki fainted, and Hajime barely caught her.

Byakuya, the only one who was calm, put a finger to his chin.

"A body."

Then he grew impatient. "All of you, stop acting so ignorant and childish. You, the gymnast, stop eating! This isn't the right time."

"That's right!" a voice rung throughout the room.

Everyone turned and eyed Monokuma.

"You should get on with your investigation of who the culprit is!"

Byakuya scoffed. "I don't need you to tell me that."

. . .

During the investigation, Byakuya collected one clue after the other, steadily accumulating evidence as to who the culprit was. Gundham didn't even have to lose his earring.

Byakuya beckoned Hajime. "Hajime, come over here, in the storage room."

"Why me?" Hajime mumbled.

Byakuya looked at him angrily. "Because you were closest."

The irons in the storage room were a dead giveaway that someone had tampered with the electricity.

. . .

"It was you, wasn't it, Teruteru Hanamura?" Byakuya pointed at Teruteru. "You were the culprit that murdered Nagito during the party. And don't even try to lie to me. I have solid evidence pointing to you."

Teruteru was speechless. Byakuya had ended the trial in a mere 10 minutes.

. . .

"EXTREME!" Monokuma exclaimed. Hajime and the others all stared at the blank screen, where they had just witnessed Teruteru's death, Akane sometimes even drooling. Throughout the whole investigation and trial, Byakuya had single-handedly solved the mystery himself, pinpointing the culprit almost immediately.

Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, didn't seem so lucky right then and there.

He had planned everything from the start. He had rigged the blackout and hidden a knife under the table in the back of the room. But, Teruteru had found out about this plan, and used it to murder Nagito from under the floorboards. And now, Teruteru was burned to a crisp. Gone were two of his friends that had come with them to this godforsaken island.

As Hajime kept staring at the screen, he felt only one emotion.

Despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for being so supportive of this story!**

 **As I didn't expand on the Deadly Life and the Trial parts of the first chapter, here are the events that occurred during the Deadly Life and Class Trial! And also, a bit of a ship in the back :).**

 **As you might have noticed already, this story isn't only about Byakuya himself, it's also about the impact that he makes on others, and about the other 15 students as well.**

 **OK, I'm done blabbering. Enjoy, and thank you guys so much for keeping up!**

* * *

"Come over here."

Byakuya beckoned Hajime to the storage room. "Do you see anything out of place here?"

Hajime quickly pointed out the irons, the bloody tablecloth, and a few other out-of-the-ordinary things. Byakuya sniffed. "Well, at least one of you isn't a complete dimwit. I took note of these things as well, but I wanted to double-check."

Then he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room.

"Oh, okay. What about the other places in the building?" Hajime asked, oblivious. He waited for a response but none came. He turned around. "Byakuya? God dammit!" Hajime ran out of the room and confronted Byakuya, who was at the entrance of the old building. "Wha- don't just leave like that!"

Byakuya turned around at looked at him. "Why not? I have no use for you anymore, so go make yourself useful somewhere else."

He left, leaving Hajime grumbling.

But Hajime decided to make himself useful and gathered clues around the old building, like asking Ibuki about the commotion during the blackout.

Ibuki straightened up. "If Ibuki remembers correctly (and I always remember correctly) first it was Mahiru that said:"

Ibuki imitated Mahiru's voice. _"We gotta stay calm!"_ Then she grinned. "Don't you think my impression is just perfect?"

Hajime gestured for her to continue. "Just keep going."

"Okay! Then it was Hiyoko that said: ' _Don't step on my feet!'_ And then yours truly said the next part. Ibuki was like ' _My future is pitch black!'_ And then Nagito said something too!"

Hajime perked up. "What? Then why wasn't it written in the last chapter?"

"It was really quiet, but Ibuki's ears picked it up! It was something like ' _Hngh_ ' and then ' _Splat splork shank'!_ And then Teruteru said ' _Umm... wasn't the blackout... just in the kitchen?'"_

Hajime had to admit, her impression of Teruteru was hilarious.

"And then the lights turned back on!" Ibuki finished.

"Okay, thanks for that, Ibuki." Hajime processed this through his mind.

He then went to Mahiru and asked her to draw a map pinpointing everyone's locations before the blackout.

After he went to a few more people and places, the class trial was commenced.

"Everybody go to Jabberwock Park!" Monokuma announced.

. . .

Hajime was the second one to get there. The first was Byakuya.

Hajime hesitantly went up to him. "Byakuya? Where did you go?"

Byakuya crossed his arms. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm kind of curious! And I wanted to know if you learned anything new."

Byakuya sighed. "Fine. I went to Nagito's cottage." As soon as he said that, he pointed at Hajime. "I know you're going to ask me how I got in. Monokuma spoke some stupid phrase and the door opened."

"Fuhahaha! Is the bear also a powerful wielder of dark enchantments? Can he also summon demon sharks from the underworld?" Guess who just got to Jabberwock Park and overheard their conversation.

Byakuya turned on Gundham. "Shut up. I don't need to hear your nonsense."

Gundham flushed with rage. " ** _Nonsense?!_** How dare you defile-"

"As I was saying..." Byakuya continued, "I spent my time searching through Nagito's cottage. But I didn't necessarily find anything useful."

With that, Byakuya turned his back to Hajime, Gundham still spluttering. "You will feel the wrath of a thousand suns!"

By now, the rest of the students had arrived and were staring at the Ultimate Breeder, who got progressively more angry at Byakuya's back.

Sonia walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Tanaka, don't anger yourself." She smiled at him.

Gundham flinched and stared at the hand on his shoulder. "Impossible! How- " Then he saw Sonia smiling at him, and turned even redder than when he was furious. He shrank inside his scarf and quickly moved away.

Sonia stared at Gundham, confused. "Did I do anything to upset Mr. Tanaka?"

"If he can't stand bring touched by a princess, then that's on him!" Kazuichi said.

After saying those words, he heard a strange whirring noise. "What..."

Then he looked up and screamed.

The Monokuma Rock in Jabberwock Park suddenly shook, and out of its mouth came an... escalator?

Everyone exclaimed something bordering on "What the hell?!"

Everyone except Byakuya, that is.

All he did was sigh. "Let's get on with this already."

Hajime was also the second one to get on the escalator. Once again, Byakuya was first.

. . .

"Welcome to the trial location!" Monokuma said. "Isn't it splendid?"

"No," everyone chorused.

"Ah, well, nobody appreciates good taste. Get in your assigned seats so we can start the class trial!"

After everyone took their assigned places, Monokuma explained the class trial rules, and things got started.

The first person to speak was, of course, Byakuya. "Hajime, tell me the evidence that you uncovered."

"Huh? Why me?" Hajime asked for like, the third time today.

Byakuya grumbled. "Because you're the least stupid idiot in here! Nobody else knows what's going on."

"Hey! Don't downgrade Miss Sonia like that!" Kazuichi shouted.

"Are you including yourself in that group, Mr. Snobbypants?" Hiyoko giggled.

Byakuya's face twisted in anger. " _Mr. Snobbypants?_ How atrocious."

Hiyoko laughed. "Mr. Snobbypants looks like he's flustered!"

Byakuya seethed, but quickly composed himself. "Forget it. You're not worth my time." He turned back to Hajime. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Hajime quickly told Byakuya everything he knew about the current case. Byakuya took it all in, hand gripping his chin.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. "I know who the killer is."

Everyone stared in shock. "Y- you do?" Teruteru asked.

"Tell us who it is, then!" Akane said.

Byakuya hmphed. "Hmph. Of course you idiots would have no idea. Hajime, I'm leaving this to you."

Hajime groaned. "What? Why me?"

"Stop saying that." Byakuya told him. "Just know that you missed something in the storage room. There's a trap door there leading under the floorboards of the dining room."

Hajime slowly started to picture in his mind who the killer was. But, for the sake of the others, he explained what was going on in his mind. Chiaki, who had also caught on, explained as well.

. . .

"The entire building was pitch black, thanks to the iron plates on the windows. Kazuichi himself said that he had tried to go to the office, but didn't even make it out of the room." Hajime started out with this statement..

Hiyoko sniggered. "That's because he's _stupid_."

"Hey! Not nice!" Kazuichi said, pulling his beanie over his eyes.

Nagito was killed under the table in the very back of the dining room," Hajime continued.

"In the diagram Mahiru had," Chiaki said, "there was only one person who could've gotten under that table during the blackout."

"Who is it?" Sonia asked.

"It was Nagito," Hajime said. "That explains why Nagito was under the table."

Chiaki spoke up again. "There was also a knife there, apparently stuck to the top of the table."

"Nagito probably put that there and rigged the blackout during a convenient time: when he was cleaning. That also shows why he told us not to go in the storage room," Hajime said.

"So Nagito set everything up?" Fuyuhiko asked. "That fucking bastard!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Mahiru said. "If no one else could've gotten under that table, then who killed Nagito?"

Hajime anticipated this question. "Byakuya himself said there was a trap door leading under the floorboards."

"Are you saying that perhaps the killer made his way under the floorboards?" Gundham asked. He seemed to have recovered from his shock.

"That's right."

"But who could have done that?" Peko wondered.

"There's only one person I can think of," Chiaki said. She looked at Hajime. "Hajime...?"

Hajime scanned the faces of his companions, settling on one: Teruteru.

"Teruteru, you're the only one who could've gone under the floorboards."

Teruteru jumped. "Eh, _whaaa_? **Me**?"

"That's right," Chiaki said. Then she paused. "... I think."

"You see," Hajime said, "Teruteru had access to a portable stove, listed in the kitchen equipment. Also, the fire doors could've blocked any light that shone. Teruteru went under the floorboards, leaving the stove behind, and stabbed Nagito. He donned a tablecloth so that he wouldn't get blood on him, explaining the tablecloth in the storage room. Then he made his way back."

"Hajime, you forgot about the iron skewer," Chiaki said.

"Ah, right. He used an iron skewer that was listed on the kitchen equipment list to stab Nagito. Mikan said that the wounds were small in diameter, and while I was eating, I remember only noticing three skewers in the dishes."

Byakuya spoke up. "It was you, wasn't it, Teruteru Hanamura? You were the culprit that murdered Nagito during the party. And don't even try to lie to me. I have solid evidence pointing to you."

Teruteru was speechless. It had been 10 minutes!

After tying up loose ends, like how Teruteru was heard during the blackout (shouting from under the floorboards) and where the weapon was (" _This meat is delicious!_ " - Monokuma.), the trial was over. Everyone had voted for Teruteru.

. . .

As the students dispersed after the trial and execution were over, Sonia hurried after one Gundham Tanaka.

She came up behind Gundham's retreating form, and, refraining herself from tapping him, put on a smile.

"Mr. Tanaka?" she said cautiously. Gundham turned around, startled. When he saw that it was her, he hid his face in his scarf. "Y- yes, princess?"

Sonia stopped walking abruptly, and Gundham was forced to stop as well. She bowed her head and looked down. "I am sorry for disturbing you before the trial!"

Gundham blushed. "Ah, do not worry, princess. I was merely startled, is all. My body is laden with toxic poisons, and I deduced that whoever touched me would disintegrate... immediately. But it seems you are no mere mortal."

Sonia straightened up, shocked. "You deduced? So no one has ever touched you before?"

"None but my mother and father," Gundham replied. "But they are an angel and a demon, no mere mortals either."

"Then you must be so lonely, Mr. Tanaka!" Sonia exclaimed.

Gundham laughed. "Nonsense! I will never be alone! For I always have my Four Dark Devas of Destruction by my side!"

When he said those words, as if on cue, Gundham's four hamsters crawled out of his scarf.

Sonia's eyes brightened up. "Mr. Tanaka, you have hamsters? How adorable!"

Gundham made a strange coughing noise, and Sonia looked at him to find that his face had retreated back into his scarf once more. "Th- thank you, princess."

As the two laughed and chatted on their way back to the cottages, a sullen Kazuichi, who had observed the whole ordeal, was trudging behind them with Hajime. Chiaki, who had grown tired due to the trial, was fast asleep in Hajime's arms.

"I don't like that guy," Kazuichi said.

"Yeah, me neither," Hajime said sarcastically. "I hate people who get along with others."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kazuichi retorted. "He's talking so casually to Miss Sonia! I'm definitely gonna beat the crap out of him later."

Hajime snorted. "Be my guest."


End file.
